Being of Legend (reuploaded)
by invaderzim91
Summary: I thank my sister who played Brawl with me the day this story was created. My first fanfiction on here (though updated to add a full summary inside as well as how this story came to be) and author notes at the end). Basic summary, Ganondorf is after Pit the Being of Legend and two unlikely allies join up to save him. K for now may go up later. Next chapter in the works
1. Prolouge

So the story goes: Ganondorf wants power. He comes across some writings and files about a winged figure who could travel to the worlds/realms (there interchangeable Pit mentions them as worlds and Zant and Ganondorf refers to them as realms) of Brawl (also mentioned as the worlds effected by the Subspace Emissary story mode) more specifically. The last recorded "Being of Legend" disappeared sixteen years ago. Pit is the son of and the current "Being of Legend" as Ganondorf comes to find and he (Ganondorf) wants to use Pit's powers to dominate the world(s) and get the Triforce pieces he lacks. Not to mention a useful pawn, who also has a curse that can make him easy to control (not going spoil it). And it's up to two unlikely allies: Marth and Bowser to find and protect (if not save) Pit before it's too late.

Okay so the inspiration behind this story was that when my sister and I were playing Brawl round the time we came up with the idea. She was Pit, I was Bowser and Marth and Ganondorf where the computers. We sometimes pause just to see what kind of image we could get (amusing or otherwise). And a few of the times my sister was pausing it, it seemed like Ganondorf was following Pit. And you had me (Bowser) and Marth in the background working together in a sense (not to mention Marth looked like he was getting a piggyback ride at least once).

"Can I please travel out today, Gracious Palutena?" Pit asked, eyes wide open ever so innocently.

"But why, dear Pit?" she replied.

"I want to venture out, get a little relaxing trip to the worlds connected by the Subspace Emissary events. Plus, I know you would like to have time to yourself." Palutena stared at the young angel thinking about his little request. "I won't cause any huge trouble … this time." If looks could kill, his would with cuteness.

"Oh, alright. You may go." Pit jumped up and down in glee as he ran to the door. "You know the rules."

"Don't go to Hyrule for too long if at all." Pit recited. "'If you do make a quick "Hello" and "Good-Bye" to Link and Zelda.'"

"Correct. Now go, and do be careful."

"I will." Pit answered, jumping out of their castle in the sky and gliding to the worlds below.

- In Ganondorf's castle in the Twilight Realm-

Ganondorf sat on his throne, contemplating the information he had discovered. Information about a being, who according to legend, could extract high powers, even the pieces of the Triforce.

Who could this being be?" Ganondorf questioned. "I've met so many beings and I've read the text, but no one I've met has met that description. Could such a being even exist?"

"Lord Ganondorf," Zant greeted. "I have some news. There has been a noticeable disruption in the realms."

"What do you mean?"

"An extraordinary crossing over from one realm to the next, but this one you can feel a ripple effect unlike all the others. It's almost like a higher power that has yet to tame a discrete realm to realm warp."

"Don't mock me." Ganon ordered angrily. "My desire for power will not be slandered by the likes of you." He stood up and stomped towards the Twilight inhabitant.

"It's true." Zant panicked, trying to calm the towering thief. "I saw it, and can prove it."

"You'd better," Ganondorf demanded, stopping in front of his servant. "or I'll have to punish you." Zant nodded nervously.

He guided his master to another room. It held an orb of sorts. Zant stood in front of it as Ganondorf stood on the other side.

"Now unlike you, I keep an eye of sorts on Hyrule." Zant stated. He touched the orb causing it to display an image. "This was ten minutes ago at Lake Hylia." A ripple warped above the lake and the earth and water shook. "The others who traveled through the realms don't do that when traveling to our neighboring realms** [1]**." Ganondorf glared at him in question. "Whoever caused that went to Mushroom Kingdom." Ganon nodded to his response. "Here's what I find interesting." He stopped the visual where the ripple happened and zoomed to the middle of it. An outline of a winged figure made itself known.

"A person?" Ganon rhetorically asked.

"Yes, an angel. Don't the books and files talk about your 'desired power' as a winged figure?"

"Yes, but I have not met …" Ganon started, only to remember getting a few glimpses of Pit during the Subspace Emissary events.

"How could I not notice?" He questioned.

"What?" Zant asked.

"That little angel boy, Pit. He would be as old as the writings lead up to." Zant looked at him confused. "The last boundary less **(unrestricted)** realm traveling extractor disappeared sixteen years ago. This boy is the image of that age." He turned around, walking to the door. "Thank you Zant. You served me well enough to live another day."

**[1]** Each of the universes in Brawl have three portals that lead to three different world. And everyone is restricted to the three they are given. The exception would be for the occasional portal for tournaments, adventures or something else along those lines. One universe may have three set worlds, but their neighbors will have only one in common. For example, Hyrule's neighbors are Mushroom Kingdom (the Mario world in general, but Mushroom Kingdom is the "Check Point"), Akania (Marth's home town, and includes the Fire Emblem world), and one that I haven't assigned because the 3rd one isn't important in the story. While Mushroom Kingdom's include Dreamland (Kirby), Hyrule (Zelda), and Sonic's world (Earth I want to say, but don't take my word for it) which like Zelda's unassigned 3rd world doesn't matter. And as mentioned these restrictions don't effect Pit in the slightest.

Thanks for reading. Please rate and comment.


	2. Mushroom Kingdom

Here is chapter 1 , I hope you enjoy

Chapter one; Mushroom Kingdom

Pit landed outside of Peach's Castle. He walked in, figuring who would be inside. Inside, found Peach and Daisy having tea while Mario and Luigi were talking to each other guarding them.

"Oh, Hello Pit" Peach greeted.

"Hi." He replied.

"How are you?" Daisy asked.

"Well, vacationing but well." Pit faced the Mario Bros "No Bowser today?"

"No," Mario stated. "Itsa odd."

"How so?"

"He apparently left. I donta know where he went"

"That's interesting."

"Yeah, So what brings you here?"

"I thought I'd come say hi. "I am going around chilling with friends hopefully."

"Would you like to stay here for a while?"

"Sure."

Pit stayed for a while, catching up on how everyone has been, sharing stories, and making a memory.

-Later that Day-

"Thanks for having me." Pit thanked. " I am going now I am going to camp out."

"Where are you going?" Mario questioned.

"Dreamland. I am going to say hi to Kirby and stay the night out there."

"Ok, have fun,"

"Come by again soon." Peach requested.

"I will."

Pit opened a portal to Dream Land. As he went through it, Pit waved to his friends, who waved back. When it closed, the Mario gang went back to their own business, unaware that they were being watched.

Ganondorf was hiding at a slight distance, cursing under his breath. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to Dreamland do to the admittance rule, he retired from Mushroom Kingdom and went back to Hyrule.

"No luck today master?" Zant greeted as Ganondorf entered his dark Castle. He walked without uttering word. "I guess not."

Ganondorf sat at his throne in silence thinking, _That illusive little runt. _He commented. _He got away, regardless if he knew my motive. However, _Ganondorf grinned a sinister smirk._ I know he will get to another one of out neighbors, and when he does I'll be ready._

I will have the next chapter up soon!


	3. Dreams in Dreamland

Here's Chapter two. It's kind of short, but some of the later ones will be longer.

Chapter 2: Dreams in Dreamland.

"Thanks for having me." Pit thanked Kirby, after their visit ended.

At this point the sun had set, so Pit wanted to find a spot as soon as possible. So, he ran off. He found a spot in the middle of a meadow. The stars were shining bright just like Pit wanted.

He laid down on the grass and feel a sleep to the beauty of the night sky and the sound of crickets,

- Dream -

He awoke in a dream, engulfed in flames. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was things were not how they should be. A shadow was breaking through the flames, trying to grab him.

"No" Pit yelled, jumping away from the shadow's hand. "Who are you?" Silence. "Answer me!" He demanded, dodging another capture attempt.

In a slight panic, Pit tried to find an escape. The darkness circled around Pit and some of the fire.

"Your time is almost up." The Darkness declared closing in on Pit.

"No!" Pit shouted before waking up.

- Dream ends -

Pit woke up in a cold sweat. 'What could this mean?' he wondered. 'Is something after me?' Pit shock his head. "No, that's impossible. No one, or nothing has been after me in years.' Pit calmed down a little bit. 'But still, I should probably be careful.' Content with his response, Pit went back to sleep.

- With Ganondorf -

"Excellent work Zant." Ganondorf praised. 'Now that we've sent him a message, he'll be on edge, whether or not he'll take it as a sign."

"So what do we do now?" Zant asked.

"Wait."

- With Marth -

The young blue-haired prince jolted out of his sleep. Palutena had sent him a vision, for she had now known the evil theif was after Pit. She knew she could trust one of Pit's best friends to find and save him.

"I understand," Marth whispered. "I will save him." He blinked, taking in what other information Palutena told him. "I just don't understand why you don't want me to join up with him."

So here's chapter two. I finally got Marth in.


	4. Pallet Town and an ally found

**Sorry for the delay. I was having a hard time summing up this chapter. I named Pokemon Trainer Red only because I wanted to and I feel he kind of looks like the Leaf Green and Fire Red, Red as far as the outfit and stuff.**

Chapter 3: Pallet Town and an ally found

Pit had moved out of Dreamland the following morning. Now, he was in Pallet Town, Playing with Pikachu.

He and Pikachu were running, playing tag. They were coming to the top of a hill, and Pit decided to cartwheel down. He eventually tripped, and rolled down the hill instead. At the bottom he laid there as Pikachu jumped on the angel, tagging him.

"Okay, okay. I'm it." Pit giggled.

"Pikachu!" Red called. Pit sat up and Pikachu's ears perked up. "We've got to go. You can play with Pit later."

"Pika." Pikachu uttered. "Pika Pika Pikachu."

"It's okay. I understand." Pit confirmed. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Pika." Pikachu responded with a cute grin. He hopped off Pit's lap and ran to his trainer.

Pit stood up as he watched the Pokemon and his trainer leave. Once they were out of sight, Pit's cheery demeanor faded away. He sighed. His "nightmare" was still on his mind.

"Something bothering you?" Lucario questioned, popping up behind Pit. Pit gasped in surprise.

"When did you get here?" Pit gasped.

"Five minutes ago." The two glared at each other. "Is something bothering you?"

"What would give you that impression?"

"I sense aura. I am an aura Pokemon. It's my second nature. And it's telling me something's wrong." Pit looked at him, thinking of what to say to avoid his problem.

"It's …"Pit started.

"And before you say a word, I know when you're lying." Pit closed his mouth. "You going to tell me what's wrong?" Seeing as he couldn't avoid the Aura wielder, Pit decided to tell.

"Well…" He began.

- With Marth on Donkey Kong Island-

"So he's here?" Marth asked himself, looking around. "Where is he? Why would he be here of all places?"

The sound of stomping caught his attention. In front of him was the colossal Koopa Bowser.

**And now all the characters in the Brawl battle that inspired the idea for this fanfic have been introduced. I was thinking of having Marth's part longer, but I didn't know how so I decided to make it short and to the point. These two will have all of next chapter to get some more screen/story time.**

**Anyway, with this chapter I decided to make Pit act cheery so Pikachu wouldn't worry. I made Pikachu a boy because although Pokemon are usually an it (excluding the Nidorans) I wanted to make Pikachu a boy. And because Lucario's an Aura Pokemon, I figured he (again making Lucario a bot because I wanted to and Because of theMovie he was in) may know when something's wrong like that *snaps finger* and maybe when someone's lying. **

**I was thinking of adding Mewtwo in this chapter to be there with Lucario, but I didn't want to because I felt inclined to add Roy (I like Roy mind you). It wasn't the original plan. So I decided to scrap the idea. I like Mewtwo and Roy but I this was strictly Brawl centered. Ike isn't going to be in here as well as a number of the other Brawl Characters. Daisy only popped in because I wanted Peach to have a friend with her besides the Mario Bros. **


	5. Conversing with My Ally

**Okay here's chapter 4. Sorry for the late update, I was meaning to post this yesterday.**

Chapter 4: Conversing with My "Ally"

The duo stood there staring at each other. Neither one knew what the other was going to do.

Finally, Bowser decided to move. He was getting ready to attack. This, startled Marth, so he drew his sword. Bowser shot a breath of fire, of which Marth dodged.

"I am not here to fight you." Marth assured.

This caught Bowser's attention. He ceased his attack and looked at the blue haired prince.

"Than what brings you here to me?" Bowser asked. "While I'm taking my own vacation?"

"Your villains in arms buddy, Ganondorf." Bowser gave him a glare. "Why would I call him your friend? I know that even though you're both villains, you both don't like each other enough to be friends."

"While I agree, I do not see a problem." Marth sheathed his sword.

"Are you familiar with a 'Being of Legend' or as everyone knows as Pit?"

"The angel? Yes. I do not know what you mean by a 'Being of Legend' and I still see no reason this should affect me."

"Well it does affect you." Marth took a breath for the impending explanation. "Pit is this 'Being of Legend.' This being can go from world to world without restrictions. They can also remove, restore, give, or destroy certain powers." Bowser looked at him attentively. "Now before you say 'Why should I care?' hear me out". Bowser nodded. "Palutena came to me in a dream. She told me Ganondorf was after him. Obviously that's an issue, and she wants me … and you to save him." Bowser let out a grunt.

"Why should I risk my life for some powered up kid that I don't care about?" Bowser growled.

"Because," Marth's voice raised. "if Ganondorf gets his hands on him, he'll destroy and take over our worlds. Not to mention he'll get all the pieces of the Triforce, which he willuse with malice mid you." Bowser continued listening. "You like Peach correct?" This caught Bowser's attention and he nodded. "Well if Ganondorf gets Pit, he'll cause quite the catastrophe, of which will cause damage and it could hurt Peach. So I'm asking you to help. If you won't do it for me, please do it for Peach, because she may not be here if worst comes to worst."

Bowser stood there, processing it all. It was true, he liked Peach almost as much as he disliked Mario. And now, he had a good reason to like Ganondorf less. He looked at Marth, finally coming to a conclusion. He extended his arm out.

"Alright, I'll help." Bowser declared. "For Peach."

"Alright Marth answered sealing the deal with a handshake. "Now let's go." Marth headed back to the portal that he came from with Bowser close behind. "Pit's going to be visiting me soon. He always did save me for last on these vacations of his." Marth felt a ripple in the air. Bowser looked at him. "That must be Pit leaving Pallet Town if I am correct."

"Yes." Bowser concurred. "Pallet own is Donkey Kong Island's southern neighbor."

"Than we've got to hurry."

**So here's another chapter. I may take a while before the next chapter is posted, jut to warn you. I'm going to be making one last mini chapter focusing on Pit before all four main characters meet. I'm kind of stuck on how the chapter is going to flow, but I'm thinking he goes to Corneria and vents out some anxiouty on the shooting range with Fox and Falco**


	6. Alleviating anxiety

**Finally got to it. This one like I said is brief. It just lets you know what happened when Pit was with Lucario.**

**Chapter 5: Alleviating Anxiety**

Pit walked down the halls of the Great Fox. After he talked with Lucario, Lucario told him to go alleviate his anxiety at the shooting range with Fox and Falco.

Pit didn't mind going to the shooting range with Fox and Falco. The three of them got along well enough, although they were inly at the acquaintance level of their friendship. What was bothering Pit was what Lucario told him.

- Flashback -

"_That's quite a dream." Lucario stated after Pit finished._

_ "Yeah, but it didn't fell like a dream." Pit answered._

_ "Well I can only think of three ideas:_

_ One: It could be telling you something about the future. That can range from good, to bad, to a warning. It could mean you're going to see Marth soon, in a creepy and bazar way. That would be the good. Now the bad could be major or minor, like a battle or something as small as your vacation ending."_

_ "And the warning?"_

_ "Maybe it's trying to warn you of something, most likely bad." Pit nodded._

_ "Two: It could be the past. Maybe something happened that was timed or just happened._

_ And three: It could have been simple a dream. Not all dreams have meanings."_

_ "I see" Pit's expression was unchanged._

_ "Look, I wouldn't worry about it. If you're going to worry, go to the shooting range with Fox and Falco. That'll ease your mind."_

- Flashback ends -

'I shouldn't be worried,' Pit stated. 'but I am.'

"Hey you coming?!" Falco asked, snapping Pit out of his daze.

"Yeah." Pit responed. He followed Falco.

- After some shooting -

"Bye" Pit dismissed. "Thanks for having me." He jumped off Great Fox. He opened a portal to Akaneia, feeling a little more relieved.

Little did he know a plan was in place, and someone was smirking deviously.

**There's chapter 5. It again may be a little while before the next chapter is updated since I'm planning these next few chapters and the epilogue very carefully.**


	7. The Capture

**Finally, I got another chapter done. I've been on and off with righting it only because I would start it, get to a certain point and stop because I didn't know what to do. But here it is.**

**Chapter 6 the Capture**

Marth and Bowser made it to Akaneia. The sight wasn't a welcoming one. The city was in flames and people were screaming.

"What's going on?" Marth questioned. "I did not leave with this chaos.

Hey you!" He yelled at a running pedestrian, who stopped to look at him. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Prince Marth." The man apologized. "Shortly before you arrived this man came with these dark creatures. He was talking crazy about some all-powerful being."

"What did he look like?" Bowser asked, which intimidated the man the moment he saw him.

"Don't worry, he's with me." Marth stated.

"Well he was a tall muscular fellow with dark skin and red hair." This gave Marth an unwanted surprise.

"Thank you. You may go." The man nodded and ran off.

"Well that's just great." Marth sighed. "He knew Pit was coming here. So we've got to find him first."

- With Pit -

A portal opened anPit glided out of it. 'Oh boy.' Pit stated. 'What happened here? I should go find Marth.'

- With Marth and Bowser -

"There he is." Marth stated. "Let's go. I've no doubt that Ganondorf saw him too." Marth jolted to where Pit was with Bowser close behind.

- A few minutes later-

"Pit!" Marth called, finally catching up with the angel.

"Marth." Pit replied. "What's going on?"

"Ganondorf is after you. He knows you're the Being of Legend." Pit gasped. "Bowser and I are here to protect you. Palutena's orders."

A laugh broke their reunion. They looked behind Marth and Bowser to see that they've been discovered. Ganondorf towered over them.

"I've finally found you." Ganondorf stated. "I need your help.

"Go Pit." Marth ordered.

"But …" Pit spoke up.

"NOW!"

Not wanting to argue anymore, Pit ran off. 'Good.' Marth mentally sighed. 'Hopefully he can get away.' Ganondorf laugh knocking Marth out of thought.

"You know he's not going to get far, right?" he stated. "You're only prolonging the inevitable."

"That's what you think." Marth snarled.

- With Pit -

He was running, not knowing where to go. He stopped to take a breather. 'I don't get it.' Pit stated. 'How does he know? No one does.' He panted. 'Where do I go? If I stay here I'll have the chance of getting caught. But, if I leave, this game of cat and mouse may never end.'

A building demolished, letting out a boom. This caught Pit's attention. Out of the rumble came a Twilit Messenger. It stared at him. It lunged at Pit, who dodged it and started to run. He ran until several surrounded him.

He was trapped, and his only escape was the flame behind the Messenger in front of him. The Messengers started to close in on him.

With no other plausible option, Pit jumped on the head of the Messenger's head and leaped off. He let his wings glide him through the flames. When through it, he rolled as a result of the burning flames that ensnared him.

He stood up. He looked at the flames and the Messengers behind him. They stood on the other side of the flame, either too smart or too scared to perform the same stunt. With that, Pit continued to run.

- Several minutes later -

Pit was getting near an alley. He considered hiding there. He stopped again to take another breather, only to get a forceful kick that sent him flying into the alley. Pit covered his stomach with his arms. He slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"How awful." A voice sarcastically sympathized.

Pit's eyes widened. Standing at the end of the alley, blocking his way out, was Ganondorf. 'No.' He mentally exclaimed. Ganondorf started walking towards him.

"NO!" Pit yelled. Knowing what would happen next, he tried to run past Ganondorf. Pit was welcomed by a punch that sent him flying yet again.

"No need to be hasty." Ganondorf stated. "We'll be leaving soon enough."

Now Pit had something to fear. Not only was he trapped, but he was a few steps away from capture. The realization of it was terrifying as Ganondorf closed in.

- With Marth and Bowser -

Marth tried to push himself up after the beating Ganondorf gave him. He looked around as Bowser rolled of his shell. In the distance Marth saw Ganondorf with an unconscious Pit over his sholder.

"Pit." Marth called, trying to limp towards them. Ganondorf opened the portal to Hyrule. "Pit wake up. Pit!" Ganondorf looked at Marth, only giving him an evil grin, and walked through the portal. "NO!" Marth yelled falling to his knees.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. The Secret

**Here's the new Chapter. This one covers what happened after Pit ran off and the angel's little secret. The fighting may not be perfect because I haven't written that many.**

**Chapter 7: The Secret**

Marth in a daze stood there guilty.

- Flashback -

_ "You know he's not going to get far right?" Ganondorf stated. "You're only prolonging the inevitable."_

_ "That's what you think." Marth snarled. He ran at Ganondorf, sword unsheathed. He swung it at the Gerudo, who blocked it with his own. _

_ "I will not allow you to get Pit." Marth declared, trying to force his blade down against Ganondorf's._

_ "Funny." Ganondorf mocked, with a smirk. He kicked Marth, who was off guard, in the stomach. Marth hunched over in pain. "It is not you who will decide that." He kicked Marth again, sending him flying._

_ Bowser decided to attack. He used a mighty claw to slash Ganondorf. It hit him in the chest plate. Ganondorf grabbed it before Bowser could pull away. _

_ "Now what I want to know is why you're here." Ganondorf interrogated. "I know you wouldn't join with him so easily."_

"_I can't let you destroy my world. I've built up too much of a reputation and a system for you to do so." Bowser answered. "And I will not let you hurt Peach."_

"_Aww, your little princess." Ganondorf mocked yet again. "Well let me tell you something …"_

_Marth came at Ganondorf again. Ganondorf let Bowser go to dodge it. Marth continued to fight with Ganondorf sword-to-sword. _

_Bowser launched himself at Ganondorf. Ganondorf pushed Marth aside to dodge him. He punched Bowser in the stomach, temporarily stunning the Koopa King. Marth lunged at him._

_Annoyed with the fight, Ganondorf kicked Marth sending him flying and hitting a building. This put Marth out for the count. Bowser went to claw him again. This time Ganondorf dodged it, then grabbed Bowser by his shell and threw him. Bowser landed on his shell._

"_I'm done with these games." Ganondorf declared. "Destiny awaits me, and you shall be the witnesses." He then left to find Pit._

- Flashback ends -

Marth was now enraged. He kicked a stone in front of him.

"No!" Marth growled. "How could this happen? We have to save him."

"No offense, but we just got our butts handed to us." Bowser stated. "How do you plan to save him?"

"We have to try."

"Indeed you do." A voice confirmed. The voice came from Paluntena. The duo stared at her. "I suppose this is my fault."

How?" Marth asked.

"It's not your fault he got captured." Bowser stated.

"But I let him go without my help." Palutena answered. "He hasn't mastered hisportals yet. He needs to make them unnoticeable."

"That's not your fault."

"But he practices on worlds away from Hyrule. I knew Ganondorf knew what Pit is, maybe not who it was until now, but he knew of the Being of Legend. I let Pit go, forgetting about that until after he left. And now he's trapped and about to lose himself."

"What do you mean 'lose himself'?" Marth asked.

"He will become a dark angel."

"What?"

"When he was young, he was kidnapped for the same reason he has been now. Medusa dragged Pit into a realm similar to the Twilight Realm in Hyrule. Now we don't let our angels go into that realm until they are sixteen. He was five. That caused him to become an easily controlled dark angel, with no free will. We got him out before it became permanent. So he didn't become one, like those who choose become one. However he is not immune to it. Whenever he goes into a 'Shadow Realm' that mindless dark persona will consume him."

"But he's sixteen." Marth stated.

"But the experience dented his development, in several areas, by two years."

This stunned Marth. 'I don't like this.' He stated. 'Talk about manipulation.'

"But that's exactly where Ganondorf took him." Bowser admitted. "Doesn't that make it game over?"

"No." Palutena answered. "We tried sending him there when he was twelve, to see if he was more immune to it. He wasn't, but the progression is very slow. However, I wouldn't waste time. With that being said, you both must work together quick and efficiently to save him. Just because he hasn't changed yet doesn't mean he won't before you get there. And if he is, the longer it will take to get him out of there, the longer he'll stay that way until it is eventually permanent."

**Bowser didn't really have much dialogue this chapter. That's just how it happened. I didn't have that many ideas as to what he could say this chapter other than what was in the flashback. I decided to give Palutena a little time in the story because I wanted her to be active one more time. I decided to say Medusa was the one who kidnapped him because I knew she was a main villain in I do believe the first game (I know Hades was in Uprising).**

**Oh and by the way I know there is a Dark Pit in Kid Icarus Uprising, but when I came up with the idea for a dark side to Pit it was before I knew about him. So I wasn't trying to copy him. I was merely creating another surprise that Pit had kept a secret.**


End file.
